Anti-Alpha
by Ififall
Summary: Two-shot/Scason/ Room-mate A/U Scott has feelings for Mason, but will Mason choose him over Corey?


A/N: Strong Language/

* * *

He comes up and carefully slides a plate with a sandwich and salad up under his arm.

"Hey!"

"Hey you!" Here's a snack, I didn't want you to starve up here! Mason smiles.

Scott takes the plate, and places it on the table. He finally looked at the clock, he'd been typing non-stop for at least three hours straight. "Thanks" He nods as Mason smiles at him gently. The human cups his palm, around the back of his neck and rubs his thumb up and down, stroking Scott's hair. He leans back and gives a low growl in response. It was the same relaxing feeling that he got when his shoulders were rubbed. As if he could read his mind, Mason firmly grips his right shoulder moving his fingers in a circular motion. He takes the other hand away from his hair and smoothly pats Scott's chest.

He leans over him and stares at his laptop. "Dinner's in the slow cooker, enjoy!"

"Mase! you need to stop cooking dinner for me everyday! Save that stuff for someone special! He adds playing with the sandwich.

"Dude, you are special! Corey's coming over soon. I'm dragging him over here to literally Netflix and chill. Take a break man, I'm sure Kiras's tried to call you a trillion times!" He points to the lawyer's phone, closes the laptop and leaves the room.

* * *

Scott sighs at the erection glaring in his pants. That was all Mason's fault. The human is way too touchy feely. He wants to freak out, and knows he should feel weird about it. But he can't. The other guy knows how to touch him in a way that his exes haven't. That's just _as a friend._ Derek has been laughing in his face, trying to get him to tell him everything. But he can't say a word. He's guessing that Mason and Corey are a thing? He thinks he's heard them make out once.

"_Think? Is that the best you've got_?" Derek asked him one night at a bar.

Scott shrugs at the time. Once upon at time it was impossible to see Mason in that way. He was his beta's best friend. Then Liam and Erica started dating. They moved in together quicker than everyone expected. Mason needed a room-mate. Scott worked long hours ,and travelled constantly back then. Getting Mason to baby-sit and live in the house was a no-brainer.

* * *

He didn't see him that much when he first moved in. But everytime he did, Mason made those moments count. Helping him with his case files, making him fresh coffee in the morning, Arranging his current cases in alphabetical order. Running with him on the treadmil downstairs and listening to him vent when he'd had a shitty day. When he admitted to Derek that his feelings for the human has turned into more than friendship, all Were said was...…...

"FINALLY! Must be serious, you've actually said it out loud"

"You knew?"

"Scott, that's the second time you've confused me for a human this week. I'm starting to get insulted. God! I owe Stiles fifty bucks, I told him you'd take it to the grave" He mutters.

If he said it to Derek and weathered that storm, he can say it to Mason's face. Even if he rejects him, the human would be nice about it. He goes up the stairs to Mason's room. He listens. he can hear a few gasps and clashes of lips and teeth coming together. He flings open the door and wishes he hadn't. Corey slides off of the human, and squints in annoyance as he tries to pull his trousers up to his waist.

"Fuck, what kind of retard doesn't knock? Get out!"

"Out? This is my place?" Scott said avoiding Mason's eyes.

"Scott, we we're just making out..." The other guy explains.

* * *

"Woah Mase, you don't have to explain shit to him. You live here too! Now why don't you run along like a good little dog and go back to screwing up your Frobisher case. You can't win a case for shit! All that talking and not a witness to show for it!" Corey yells. Scott shakes his head, how did a chimera no less, know about these details?

"Corey!" Mason pleads, getting out of bed. To Scott's relief he's fully clothed. He was secretly pleased that he'd stopped them from going further.

"No, I'm telling the truth. Put your tail between your legs and move the fuck on Scott. You're just like your job, all style and no..."

The sentence was cut short, as Scott's fist crashed into the chimera's face. Corey was scrappy. He tried. He bit and clawed and swung. He managed to shove him up against Mason's bookcase. They ignored his yells as Scott threw him across the room and ran towards him to grab him.

"Scott please!" Mason yells.

* * *

At that, he lets him go he take reaches for his watch, when Corey leans over and spits in his face. Scott's anger and strength triples. The claws come out. He sees nothing but anger and chimera's laughter which prompted him to throw Corey through the window. He leapts out after him, landing on his feet before watching the chimera run for his life. Fully turned, he runs back in the house before anyone comes out to check on them. He double locks the door and spins around to see the human looking at him with raw scolding hurt in his eyes. He sits on the stairs, with his arms crossed, like a disappointed parent.

"I'm sorry" The were whispers.

"I'm moving out" Mason announces, running upstairs, he leaves his room-mate heart-broken.


End file.
